Great Power, Great Responsibility
by DarkCrystal97
Summary: [Tony x Steve & Peter x Cured Wade Wilson] Peter was an average teen until the day he visited Oscorp, since that day his whole life changed. And now Nick Fury put his eye on the young hero and decide to put one of the avengers as his mentor. Peter is glad that his life starting to work out for him but life has their ups and downs and Peter is going to realize it again soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yay, I finally wrote a story~  
I actually started this story a few months ago but the plot and the writing were just.. Crap.  
So I decided to re write it~  
(A short chapter for start.)

**_WARNING - The story have spoilers from The Amazing Spider-Man 1&2 and spoilers from the MCU movies (obviously)._**

I hope you enjoy the reading and I'll try to write the next chapters as soon as I can~

_~Mikaru_

* * *

Peter sighed as he wore his mask, time to go to his daily patrol.  
He shot a web and started to swing over New York City.  
As he passed next to the Oscorp tower he thought about what he been through there and because of it.  
His search after answers, his powers, how he made a monster, how he met his best friend again and.. How he lost his love and on the way created another monster.

Then he passed next to the Avengers tower which used to be the Stark tower.  
He also got memories from this tower..

Peter landed on the roof of the tower, looking over Manhattan as the night rises.  
He thought about the memories about The Avengers.  
He remember this day like it happened yesterday,  
The summer of 2012.

Just two months before he got to Oscorp to find answers about his father death.

He was in midtown, Taking some pictures to test the new camera uncle Ben bought him.  
And then, he saw it, a laser got shot from the roof of Stark Tower.  
He saw Iron-Man fighting things that looked like.. aliens.  
He froze in his place at first but then he decided to run, just run, as far as he could.

The next thing he remember is an explosion,  
he remember trying to keep his eyes open, seeing a blured figure pulling him out of danger.  
Before passing out he remember the figure run from the alley, it held something that looked familiar..

When he finally woke up the battle was over, he walked out of the alley the figure put him in.  
Most of Manhattan was ruined,  
Aliens bodies were all over the place but no sign to the Avengers.  
Peter picked up his camera, cleaning the dirt it was covered on.  
He took some pictures of the destruction and then he found his board.  
He took it and started to skate to the subway station to get home, in hope it still works.  
As he skated he thought about the figure that saved him.

He sat in the train and thought about who could this person be, then remembered the blurred but familiar thing he saw the figure holding.  
Shield.. It was a shield!  
Captain America saved him!  
A smile came to his face, not everyday the legend hero saves you.  
He wanted to thank him but he guessed he never will.

Then, two months later, his whole world changed.

He went to Oscorp, he got his powers, he met Dr. Connors, he made him a monster and his uncle got murdered because of his stupidity..

At first he was seeking for revenge but then he realized that it doesn't worth it, that it won't bring his uncle back and decided to do something good with his powers, he became Spider-Man.  
Followed by his uncle words - _'With great power comes great responsibility.'  
_He gave up on the revenge to be a hero.

Peter closed his eyes as he felt the cold breeze, still sitting on the roof of the tower.

The Avengers abounded New York City and went to their separate ways so he took on himself to be the hero that protect the city until they'd return, if they'd return.

And Peter believed they would.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, chapter 2~  
I started the 12th grade today and tomorrow I got a math test, I hope I pass ;;  
I'd try to write the next chapters as soon as I can~  
Enjoy the reading~

_~Mikaru_

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Steve asked, he came to a small coffee shop and sat next to a man with sunglasses.  
"Yes." Nick took off his sunglasses, looking at the blond.  
Since what happened with S.H.I.E.L.D Nick was hiding and somethimes getting into contact with Steve.  
"I want to talk with you about someone."  
Steve nodded and waited for Nick to start talking.

Nick took out a tablet and opened a file, showing it to Steve.  
"Who's that?" Steve asked when he saw a photo of a teenager boy,  
"Peter Parker, a mutant, also known as Spider-Man."  
Steve looked at the photo and frowned,  
"He looks famillar..  
Wait! I remember him, I think I saved him from an explosion when we fought in New York."  
Nick nodded and leaned back on the chair.

"Why are you showing me this?" Steve asked confused, what already is Nick's point by telling him about a spider boy?  
"His parents were one of the greatest S.H.I.E.L.D agents we had, he doesn't know it though.  
He was young when they got killed in a plan due Peter's father research."  
Steve looked at Nick, waiting for him to continue, he still didn't get what Nick's point.

"His father did a research on cross-species genetics, he thought that his research will be able to help people.  
But others looked at it not as a cure but as weapon.  
Richard thought he destroyed anything about the formula but now his son got the powers of the spiders he used for his research."

"Spider-Man huh? I heard about him, saw him once when I visited New York." Steve said as he drank the tea he ordered.  
"He decided to protect New York." Nick said,

Steve looked again at the picture of the boy.  
"But he's just a young guy.."  
"And that's exactly why I want you to help him." Nick said.  
"You want me to return to New York just for being a babysitter of a spider boy?" Steve lifted an eyebrow.  
"No, I want you to guide him.  
He've been through lots of stuff cap. His parents death at young age, his uncle's murder and now his love got killed by his friend that went crazy.  
He needs guidance, he needs a mentor, cap. I want you to be his mentor.  
As you said, he's just a young boy but he wants to help, he wants to protect, he wants to make a change, he just need a chance.  
Now, like who does he sounds to you?" Nick smiled.

Steve stared at Nick,  
He knew exactly like who it sounds like to him.  
And he knew Nick is using it against him.

"Alright, I got it." He sighed, Nick nodded.  
"I'll talk with Stark that you'd live in the tower for a while."  
"Is.. Tony going to be with me?"  
Steve asked, they dated since 2012 and he didn't see the brunet for a while and he missed him.  
Nick sighed,  
"I check what I can do about it."  
Steve nodded.  
He paid for his tea and went out.

Well, time to pack the stuff and move back to New York.

.  
Steve looked up at the tower, last time he saw it was ruined.  
Now, the tower looked similar expect of some changes.  
He sighed and got in,  
When he reached the common floor he saw Tony talking with Bruce on the couch.

Then, Tony noticed Steve and stood up.  
He smiled and pulled Steve to a deep kiss,  
"I missed you.." He mumbled against Steve's lips.  
"I missed you too.." Steve said quietly and closed his eyes, asking for another kiss.  
And Tony gladly kissed him.

Tony and Steve were sitting outside of a restaurant, having a date after so much time.  
As they ate they talked about what they been through.

Steve tried to focus on his lover and his talks but his eyes were focused on what was behind him,  
Spider-Man was swinging to their direction.

"Steve..? Steve!"  
"W-What..?" Steve looked at the brunet.  
"Are you listening to me?"  
"S-Sorry Tony.. What were you saying?" Steve asked with a light smile.

Tony started to talk again but when Steve noticed Peter swinging away he stood up.

"Sorry Tony, I got to go.  
Here's my part of the bill, love you." Steve kissed Tony and quickly walked away.  
Tony looked after him, a bit surprised.

What was the hurry all of sudden?

.  
Peter sighed, he was in one of the allies, on the wall of one of the buildings.  
Those patrols sure were exhausting.  
"Rough day?" He heard a voice and looked down, seeing the captain.  
Peter chuckled,  
"Yeah, kind of."

"Had to fight someone today?"  
Steve asked,  
Peter looked at him.

"You want something from me captain?"  
"How about you come down and we talk?"  
"How about I stay here and you explain."  
Steve looked at Peter,  
"Nick Fury told me to be your mentor, so I want you join the team."

"I don't know any Nick Fury.  
Sorry captain, but I work alone.  
I don't need mentor."  
"But I think you do,  
Peter Parker."

Peter jumped down.  
"How do you know my name?" He asked a bit annoyed.  
"Fury told me.  
He knew your parents."

"My parents..?"  
Steve nodded.

"Can I talk with this Fury guy?"

"Depends, will you let me be your mentor?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Chapter 3, finally~  
Hope you enjoy the reading~

_~ Mikaru_

* * *

Peter looked at Steve, not sure what to say.  
He wanted to know as much as he could about his parents and it looks like this Fury guy can give him the answers.  
But..  
A mentor?

"I work alone captain, I don't work so well in a team."  
Peter said.  
Steve looked at him and chuckled, this spider boy reminded him Tony.  
"What's funny?" Peter asked confused,  
Steve shook his head and relaxed.  
"Look kid, I just want to help you become the hero you want and can be."  
"You or Fury?  
My answer is no, captain."  
Peter said and shot a web, swinging away from the alley.

.

Peter landed on one of the building's roof, he sat down and sighed, holding his head.  
He felt so confused..  
From all the sudden the freaking Captain America come to him and tells him that some stalker guy named Nick Fury want the captain to be his mentor.  
Could he be just having a wired dream?  
"Ouch!" Peter pinched his arm, nope, it's not a dream.  
But seriously, the captain, his mentor?  
What's next, Iron-Man or maybe the Hulk?

Sure, since he saved him he wanted to thank the captain but not this kind of thank you.  
But.. This Fury can tell him about his parents..  
Peter shook his head,  
Every time that he searches for the answers something bad is happening.  
But.. He really want to know more about what happened to them..  
Peter sighed and started to swing back home.

.

Steve yawned as he made himself coffee, Tony and Bruce were still asleep.  
Steve walked in the living room as he drank his coffee, then he heard tapping on one of the big windows.  
He turned around and saw Spider-Man.  
Steve signaled him to come in.  
Peter opened the window and got in.  
"So, I guess you changed your mind?" Steve asked,  
Peter nodded.  
Steve smiled,  
"Well, let's start that you'll take off this mask."  
"But-"  
"I already know how you look like under this mask."  
Peter sighed and took off the mask.  
Steve smiled.

"Alright, you sit down on the couch as I go to wake two lazy avengers."  
Peter sat down on the couch, waiting for Steve to come back.

After a while Steve came back with Tony and another brunet with glasses.  
Tony yawned and stretched when he noticed Peter,  
"Steve, why we have a spider boy on our couch?" He asked.  
"Because I'm his new mentor."  
"You're his what now?"  
"Fury asked me." Steve shrugged.  
"Ugh.. Fury.." Tony sighed annoyed.  
"Don't look so annoyed about it Tony.." Bruce sighed and looked at Peter.

"So, Nick thinks he need a mentor?"  
Steve nodded.

"Peter, those are Tony Stark and Bruce Banner."  
Steve introduced them to Peter.  
Peter just nodded.  
"Well, let's go to practice a bit in the gym."  
Steve suggested, Peter nodded again and walked with Steve.

"Not really a talker huh?" Tony said to Bruce,  
"Give him some time." Bruce answered.

.

"Alright, let's see what moves you got." Steve said as he and Peter stretched.

.

Peter and Steve were panting heavily,  
Steve looked at Peter.  
This kid sure is quick and flexible.  
"Well, let's call it a day."  
Peter nodded and they went out of the gym.

"Here." Steve threw Peter a bottle of water, Peter caught it and thanked Steve, starting to drink.  
"Same time tomorrow?"  
Steve asked,  
Peter nodded.  
Steve had to admit that Peter wasn't bad.  
But he was reckless.  
He managed to block at least 85 precent from all of Peter's attacks.  
Peter was too forward, he knew how to use his surroundings, which was a good thing, but he didn't use all of his potential.  
Steve sighed,  
"Listen Peter, I want to be honest with you."  
Peter looked at Steve, waiting for him to start talking.  
"Look, we got lots of work to do with your fighting skills, you sure have the potential but you're not thinking enough before you attack."  
"Well, it worked for me until now."  
"Maybe, but what will happen in the future? It won't always work and then what would you do?"  
Peter sighed and nodded,  
"Okay, I see your point."  
Steve smiled.

"Well,"  
Peter put on his mask.  
"I'm going to my patrol, thanks cap." Peter said and jumped from the window and started to swing.  
Steve sighed as he look at Peter getting away and went back to his own floor to take a shower.

.

Peter sat on one of the roofs,  
Looking at the city as he thought about what he been through today.  
The captain did have a point about how he attack too fast.  
He really need to think more before he do this..  
But, what he really wanted is to meet this Fury guy, he got lots of questions and it seems like he has the answers.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?~"  
Peter jumped as he heard a voice and turned to look back, aiming his web shooters at the guy.  
"Who's there?" He asked, ready to shot.  
"Relax Spidey, it's just me."  
The figure came out of the shadow,  
"The awesome Deadpool!~"  
Peter sighed annoyed, not this guy again.  
"What do you want?" Peter asked him, sitting back down.  
"Nothing really, I was killing some dudes when I thought 'Hey! I didn't see my buddy spidey for a while!' So here I am~"  
"We're not buddies, Deadpool." Peter sighed.  
"Oh, so we're lovers?~"  
"Absolutely not!"  
Peter said annoyed, though the comment made him blush lightly under his mask.  
"Now seriously, what do you want?"  
"Just to hang out a bit with my favorite wall crawler~"  
"Can't, I need to go home."  
"Why? You don't love me?" Deadpool asked with a sad tone.  
"A. No, I don't love or like you.  
B. I need to wake up early tomorrow."  
"Spidey! You're breaking my heart to pieces here!" Deadpool said with a hurtful tone.  
"Please." Peter rolled his eyes under his mask.  
"So, why you need to wake up early anyways?" Deadpool asked as he sat next to Peter.  
Peter moved a bit away,  
"Well, I have practice."  
"Practice? Are you in a football team or something?"  
"No, and it's none of your business.  
I'm going home."

Peter stood up,  
"Ah!" He gasped when Deadpool hugged his legs.  
"No! Don't leave me all alone here Spidey! I thought we have something special!"  
"What the fuck?! Let me go!" Peter tried to kick him but he just fell down.  
Peter sighed annoyed, he hates this guy so much.  
Why can't some girl stalk him? No, with his luck, he's getting stalk by the freaking psycho Deadpool.  
"What will make you let go of my legs?"  
"Hang out with me tonight~"  
Peter looked at him for a while and then he sighed,  
"Fine, but just once."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Finally I uploaded chapter 4!~ :D  
Sorry it's so short but I just don't have time with school ;;  
I'll try to upload chapter 5 soon~

Enjoy the reading~

* * *

"So, what are we going to do?" Peter asked as they walked in the city.  
Yeah, walked, in their suit, in the street.  
Peter felt really uncomfortable with that, but he agreed to it after all.  
But, if that what would take that psycho out of his life then it worth it.  
"Free fall~" Deadpool said happily, Peter stared at him even though he couldn't see that through the mask.  
"Just kidding~ we're gonna eat out!~"  
Peter tried to imagine how can they eat out in their suits.

It looked weird.

They went to dinner and ordered some food, ignoring the weird looks people gave them.  
They took their order and sat on one of the roofs, looking over New York shines at night.  
But all Peter did was to look down at his burger.  
"C'mon spidey, eat." Deadpool said as he drank his beer.  
Peter shook his head, Deadpool looked at him.  
"C'mon spidey, I'm trying to cheer you up here!~ what kind of lover don't take care of his partner?~"  
"For the hundred time Deadpool- We. Are. Not. **LOVERS**!"  
Peter said annoyed but then he sighed, he doesn't have power to deal with this now.

"Look," Deadpool sighed and looked at Peter.  
"I'm going to do the ONE thing I never done with someone?"  
"What?"  
"I'm going to be serious." Deadpool said with his best deep tone, Peter felt a bit worried but nodded.

"Look spider, whatever that bothers you, you can't let it bring you down.  
Because life moves on between you're ready or not and you can't miss it just because you feel down.  
You got responsibilities Spidey, and you're a good hero.  
And I know I don't know you well enough and I have no right to judge you but.. I care about you.  
And I don't want you to feel sad, when my spidey sad, I am sad."  
Peter looked at him surprised, he actually blushed lightly under his mask.

"Wow.." Was all he could say about it.  
Deadpool took a bite from his cheeseburger,  
"So what bothers you? Tell it to Deadpool~" he said with a full mouth.  
Peter sighed, here goes serious Deadpool.  
"Why that I would trust you with such personal stuff?"  
"Because you can't talk about it with someone else, can you?" Deadpool asked as he swallowed the food in his mouth.  
Peter looked at him for a while and then he sighed and nodded.  
Talking about it can't be that bad.  
So Peter started to tell him everything that bothered his thoughts so much since 2012.  
About his parents death, Gwen, his uncle and the Avengers.  
And Deadpool listened to every word.  
Peter felt like talking with the guy is so easy, like they know each other for years.  
And when Peter was done he actually felt lighter in his heart, he felt such a relief.

"Feel better?~"  
Peter nodded with a smile and started to eat his already cold burger.  
Deadpool smiled at him and also started to eat again.  
As they ate they continued to talk and the guyDeadpool even made Peter laugh.  
They guy wasn't such a bad company as he thought he would be, he actually started to like him.  
"Well, I had fun~  
See you around Spider Man~" Deadpool smiled and left Peter alone on the roof.  
After a while Peter decided to go home.

"You're late, Peter." Steve said as Peter went out of the elevator.  
"Sorry, I over slept." Peter apologized as he took off his jacket and put it on the couch as he also put his skateboard near it.  
"You look more calm and happy." Steve nodded as he saw the smile on the young brunet face,  
"Hm? Really? I didn't notice~" Peter said with a smile.  
"Well, let's start our practice~" Peter walked to the gym.  
Steve started to walk after him but then he stopped, feeling he's being watched.  
But before he turned around to look at the windows -  
'Captain! Are you coming of what?!' He heard Peter calling him from the gym.  
"Yeah!" Steve answered and walked to the gym.


End file.
